Internet Grass Is Always Greener
by Scisa
Summary: Best friends curious about who they are stumble upon each other in a chat room and a relationship begins. LILEY
1. Alias

**A/N: I originally posted this almost a year ago under a different account. I've since lost the email, but I've decided to continue it. I've rewritten and changed some stuff though. Hope you all enjoy.**

Lilly sat in her room, her geometry book pushed off to the side, as she stared longingly at her open laptop, hoping to get a message from her anonymous friend. They had found each other in a chat room a few weeks before and really hit it off, messaging each other into the late hours of the night. Lilly didn't even know why she decided to go into the chat room, or what she expected to find, but she had thought it was a good idea to create another screen name before doing so. She had kept many things a secret from her new friend. Her real name, where she lived, or any significant details about family or friends.

_Where are you, you said you would be on at 7._ Lilly frowned as she checked the time again, than looked at her watch, making sure the clock on the computer wasn't off. _Come on, it's 7:30._

"Lilly, it's your turn to do the dishes" Heather Truscott called up the stairs to her daughter.

"Can't it wait a few minutes?" Lilly yelled back as she looked hopefully at her computer screen.

"Now Lilly" Irritation clear in her voice.

Lilly let out a sigh, as she got up, taking one last look at the screen before heading downstairs to do the dishes.

--

Miley anxiously waited to open the car door as Robbie pulled into the driveway. As the car stopped Miley jumped out, grabbing her bag with her wig and Hannah clothes and charging inside. Not even acknowledging Jackson sitting on the couch watching TV, she sped up the stairs and into her room, throwing her bag towards the closet and opening up her laptop.

_I can't believe how long that CD signing took, I hope she's not mad._ Miley quickly logged on to her alternate screen name, hoping that Lacy would still be on. _YES!!_

Volgrlincal06(7:43): Hey, I'm sooooo sorry. Something came up with my job and it took way longer than I expected.  
Volgrlincal06(7:45): Lacy?  
Volgrlincal06(7:50): You're not mad at me, r u?

Miley sat, a disappointed look on her face. _Great, now she won't talk to me. Maybe I'll call Lilly, I haven't talked to her since school yesterday._ Miley went downstairs and grabbed some grapes and a bottle of water, heading back upstairs. Once back in her room she grabbed her cell and called Lilly's house.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ms. Truscott, it's Miley, is Lilly there?"

"Oh, hey Miley. Lilly is in the kitchen, let me get her for you."

"Ok, thanks"

Miley glanced over at her computer while she waited, hoping that Lacy had messaged her, but there was still no answer.

"Hey Miley, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just got back from the CD signing at the record store, it was a nightmare."

"What happened, you usually enjoy that stuff?"

"The manager at the store was a complete jerk. Not just to me, but most of the people there to see me too. Most of the stuff he was getting mad about was his fault too."

"Wow, sorry I couldn't be there. Mom was bound and determined that we'd clean the house today."

"It's alright, best if only one of us had to suffer through it anyways. What are you doing tonight?"

"Other than doing dishes, nothing. Did you have something in mind?"

"Want to spend the night over here? We can watch movies and make cookies."

"Sure, let me go ask my mom…….she said yes, 30 minutes sound good?"

"Sounds great, see you than"

Miley closed her phone and went downstairs, finding Robbie and Jackson on the couch watching the end of the Tennessee/South Carolina game.

"Hey daddy, is it alright if Lilly spends the night tonight?" Miley asked as she watched Tennessee recover a fumble with 7 minutes to go.

"WOOOOO, Go Vols" Jackson and Robbie jumped up and gave each other a high five. "Sorry, what was that bud?" Robbie said, remembering Miley had said something.

"I just asked if Lilly could spend the night?" Miley said, rolling her eyes at their excitement.

"Is your room picked up?"

"Of course it is, you know me" Miley replied, the look on her face saying her room looked like a tornado had rolled through.

"Alright, but tomorrow, you clean your room or you won't be going anywhere next weekend"

"Thanks Daddy" Miley leaned over the back of the couch and hugged him, than ran back upstairs to her room.

--

Lilly finished the dishes and hurried upstairs, hoping that Megan would be on. When she saw her screen her face lit up, and she attacked the keyboard with nearly the ferocity she attacked her meals.

Scalshyskater55(8:03): Hey, sorry I didn't answer, I was doing chores.  
Volgrlincal06(8:03): Ahhh, ok, so you're not mad at me?  
Scalshyskater55(8:04): Of course not, sometimes life just gets in the way of plans, I understand.  
Volgrlincal06(8:04): ok good  
Volgrlincal06(8:04): I'd be really sad if you got mad and stopped talking to me  
Scalshyskater55(8:04): awww  
Scalshyskater55(8:05): I wouldn't just stop talking to you  
Volgrlincal06(8:05):)  
Scalshyskater55(8:05): so what are you doing tonight?  
Volgrlincal06(8:06): one of my friends is going to spend the night. Hbu?  
Scalshyskater55(8:06): kinda the same, I'm going over to a friends house in a little bit.  
Scalshyskater55(8:06): wish you would of gotten home sooner, cause now we aren't going to get to talk much :(  
Volgrlincal06(8:08): I'm sorry. Won't you have your laptop when you are there?  
Scalshyskater55(8:08): yeah, I guess I could talk to you while I'm there  
Volgrlincal06(8:09): awesome :) I'll be sure to stay on tonight than  
Scalshyskater55(8:10): oh wow, I have to go get ready, sorry :(  
Volgrlincal06(8:10) It's ok, go have fun, I'll be waiting for you  
Scalshyskater55(8:10) k, bye sweetie  
Volgrlincal06(8:11) bye  
Scalshyskater55 has signed off.

Lilly closed her laptop and slid it into her backpack, than proceeded to change, putting on a powder blue hoodie and a pair of jeans. She than went to the bathroom and grabbed her necessities while fixing her hair.

--

Miley closed her laptop after Lacy signed off. _I kind of wish I hadn't of invited Lilly over. Hope she doesn't mind me being on the laptop tonight._ She walked downstairs with her laptop and sat down in one of the chairs, just in time to catch the end of the game.

"What's going on? Shouldn't the game be over by now" Miley asked, a confused look on her face.

"Overtime Miley, we got a three point lead, and they are about to kick a field goal to send it into double overtime." Robbie said anxiously.

The three of them watched the TV intently as South Carolina's kicker lined up for the field goal. The ball was snapped, the hold was good, but the ball sailed wide right, and the Stewart family erupted in yells and cheers as they jumped up and down. Robbie let out a huge sigh of relief.

"That was enough excitement for me for one night, I think I'm gonna head up to bed early." Robbie wiped his brow as he stood up to go.

"Alright daddy, goodnight" Miley got up and gave her dad a hug.

"You too bud, and don't you girls stay up too late"

"Yes, sir"

Robbie turned yawning as he headed up the stairs. Jackson stood up as well.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go call Alicia, I'll see you in the morning Miley" He trudged up the stairs getting his cell phone out his jeans.

"Night, Jackson"

Miley sat down, opening up her laptop, and signing on. _Sad, she's not back on yet_. Just then the doorbell rang. Miley set down the laptop, and walked over to the door, opening it up to see Lilly.

"Took you long enough" Miley said playfully.

"Yeah, Yeah" Lilly replied, rolling her eyes as she leaned in and gave Miley a hug. "So what are we going to watch tonight?"

"I was thinking we could watch _When Harry Met Sally_ cause I've never seen it, if that's alright with you?"

"Alright, you get it started and I'll make us some popcorn"

Lilly headed into the kitchen, pulling down two bowls, and putting the popcorn in the microwave. Miley popped the DVD into the entertainment system, and skipped through the previews, starting the movie just as the popcorn was finishing. Lilly poured it into the bowls and brought them to the living room, handing one to Miley.

"So where is Oliver tonight?" Lilly asked right before she shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth and pulled out her laptop, signing on.

"He's out with Carrie tonight, it's their two month anniversary or something like that" Miley responds, watching the opening credits.

"I really don't understand what he sees in her, I think she's kind of a…not very nice person, but I guess if she makes him happy" Lilly says as she begins to quietly type on her keyboard, as Miley also picks up her laptop, hoping to see Lacy on. Neither taking real notice of the others typing.

Scalshyskater55(8:40): Hey, did ya miss me :-P  
Volgrlincal06(8:40): Of course I did Lacy, the entire 30 minutes was unbearable.  
Scalshyskater55(8:41): aww, you're too sweet  
Volgrlincal06(8:41): not nearly as sweet as you  
Scalshyskater55(8:41):blush:  
Volgrlincal06(8:41): anyways, what are you doing besides talking to me?  
Scalshyskater55(8:42): watching a movie with my friend, what about you?  
Volgrlincal06(8:42): Same thing. What movie are you watching?  
Scalshyskater55(8:42): When Harry Met Sally, you?  
Volgrlincal06(8:43): ……

Miley looked up at the movie, than over at Lilly. _Nah, it has to just be a coincidence._ Miley didn't reply, instead she sat and watched Lilly out of the corner of her eye.

Scalshyskater55(8:45): Megan?

Miley's heart rate increased. _NO. Lacy and Lilly can't be the same person. I like Lacy, and Lilly is my bestfriend, but I don't have those same feelings for her._

Scalshyskater55(8:47): Did I say something to make you mad?

Miley knew for sure this time, it had to be Lilly. She quickly signed off, and closed her laptop, looking over at Lilly to see her reaction. Lilly frowned and set her computer aside, looking down into her bowl of popcorn sadly.

"No Lacy, I'm not mad at you" Miley said across the room, a serious look on her face.

Lilly jumped at hearing her alias, popcorn flying everywhere.

"Wha...wha…..what did you just say Miley?" Lilly replied, her face bright red as she tried to decide whether she was hearing things or if Miley had seen her screen from over on the couch.

"I said I'm not mad at you…..Lacy."

"Miley… it's not what you think, really!" Lilly's face turning even redder as Miley continued.

"Lilly, I'm not stupid, you were typing at the exact same time as Lacy was, and you got all sad when I signed off and closed my laptop. If you aren't Lacy than Uncle Earl didn't try to cook that raccoon last thanksgiving."

"Wait…you mean…you're Megan?" Lilly stammered, thinking that she definitely had to be dreaming or hit her head or something, cause this couldn't really be happening.

"Duh, why else would I call you Lacy?" Than it really hit Miley that Lilly was Lacy. _Oh god…do I like Lilly…I can't, we can't, talking to someone on the computer is completely different than all of the sudden crushing on your best friend. I'm not crushing on my best friend. I'm not crushing on my best friend. I'm not crushing on my best friend._

Lilly watched Miley closely, as the wide smile on Miley's face quickly faded and was replaced by a discontented frown. "Is something wrong?"

"I…I think you should go Lilly" Miley said in nearly a whisper, but forceful and cold. Lilly stared back at her, unshed tears collecting in her eyes before she turned and ran out the door.

_This is for the best, right? I mean, she's Lilly, I can't have feelings for her, I'm not really like that. _Miley's heart beat hard in her chest and her stomach felt like it was twisting in knots as she stared at the door that Lilly had just run out, knowing she'd just her best friend, someone who 15 minutes ago she would of gone to hell and back for. _I still care about her that much…maybe I'm supposed to like her like that, maybe that's why I care so much about her. I have to go after her._


	2. 71 Degrees

Lilly sat in her room, her geometry book pushed off to the side, as she stared longingly at her open laptop, hoping to get a message from her anonymous friend

Miley got up, feeling that she had to do something. She couldn't allow herself to just watch her best friend just run out of her life. There's even a chance she could be more than her best friend, she just had to find out. She ran out the door after Lilly, hoping she didn't run all the way home. Before she made it five feet out the door, she was nearly drenched as rain poured down on her, but she didn't care, she had to talk to Lilly. Miley finally caught sight of Lilly a couple blocks from her house and shouted out to her, "Lilly?"

Lilly, also completely soaked by now, didn't even bother to turn around or acknowledge Miley, she just kept walking

"I'm Sorry Lilly" Miley said as she finally came to Lilly's side.

Lilly sighed wiping her face of rain and tears, trying to compose herself. "How could you do this to me Miley? Why'd you trick me?" her voice threatening to crack with each word.

"Trick you?" Miley was now confused. "I wasn't trying to trick you Lilly"

"Than what were you doing? Why would you pretend to like girls?" Tears once again streaming in full force down her face.

"It's not like that Lilly…back there, I just panicked. Realizing that you're in l…that you like your best friend when you haven't even really admitted to yourself that you're like that isn't exactly easy to deal with. And you have to know that I'd never try to hurt you on purpose, I never knew it was you until just now in the living room." Miley said, examining Lilly's face carefully as a little smile appeared.

"So does that mean you aren't curious anymore?" Lilly looked up, her smile growing wider with each passing moment.

"I guess not" Miley smiled right back "So what does this mean for us Lilly?" Miley let out, still not quite sure of where Lilly stood and not wanting any misunderstanding as she stared at the most beautiful girl she'd ever met, with her hair draped on her face soaking wet.

"Well, we had a good thing going on the computer, didn't we? And to be honest Miley…the only reason I was ever in that chat room was because of you. A few months ago, I just started feeling differently around you, and than all of the sudden it was like I wanted to spend every waking minute with you. I couldn't tell you this, and I didn't want to torture myself, so I tried looking for someone else. It's fate that I found you on there, I'm sure of it." Lilly replied hopefully, a pleading look on her face as she looked into Miley's eyes, taking in their depth and beauty as she saw the wheels turning in Miley's head.

Miley looked up at the sky, biting her lower lip and thinking. _What if it doesn't work out? I'd hate to ruin everything by doing this. Than again, what if it does? I mean, Lilly is pretty amazing, so amazing that she caught my attention with her personality alone. Can two 16 year olds really make it last? Ughhhh Screw it. _Miley looked back into Lilly's eyes and smiled, taking her into a hug without saying anything, holding her tightly, taking in her scent. Finally after a few seconds, Miley let go, pulling back but leaving her hands on Lilly's shoulders.

"Lilly Truscott, will you be my girlfriend?"

Lilly started jumping up and down, like a kid in a candy store. "Of course I will Miley" still bouncing up and down and Miley tried to hold her still. After a few more seconds, Lilly finally stopped bouncing, and looked back into Miley's eyes, just in time to notice that she was closing the gap between them, her arms sliding from her shoulders to down around her waist. Lilly closed her eyes as Miley tilted her head, and they shared their first kiss. No tongue action, no slobbering all over each other. Just a good ole fashioned, loving kiss on the lips. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss but their faces stayed inches from each other, wide smiles on each.

"I can't believe we're doing this. I mean, I never thought Lilly Truscott would fall into my arms tonight" Nervousness creeping into Miley's words as she spoke.

"If you're having second thoughts, you can take time to think it over" Lilly tried to say confidently, but the disappointment was clear on her face.

"Are you kidding me Lilly? Lacy was this amazing girl who could hold my attention with just her words for hours at a time and a contagious personality that I should have recognized. Lilly is this amazing girl who is always there for me through thick and thin and just so happens to be my best friend. Combine them and you have someone that I couldn't say no to, even in the worst of circumstances." Miley smiled as she saw the frown disappear from Lilly's face. "Come on, let's go back to my house and get changed before we get pneumonia" Miley said as she took Lilly's hand, interweaving their fingers as she led Lilly back to her house.

They trudged upstairs and dried off as quick as they could, before changing into their PJ's and heading back down, their hands once again tight in each others grasp.

"Let's make those cookies I promised you earlier and finish the movie." Miley leaned over and lightly kissed Lilly's cheek before trying to pull her hand away. When she tried to pull her hand away, Lilly wouldn't let go, sticking her tongue out at Miley. "I guess if you don't let go of my hand we won't be able to make those chocolate chip cookies you like so much"

"Hey, that's not fair! You can't put food in between me and you" Lilly said, a slight frown on her face.

"You know you want the cookies, let go, and you can have as many as you want" Miley deviously replied.

"Hmm, only if you promise to cuddle with me on the couch later" The smile quickly returning to Lilly's face.

"You drive a hard bargain Lils, but I guess I'll have to agree" Giving Lilly a hug and a kiss on the cheek before tugging her hand away, Lilly letting go grudgingly. "Could you get the butter and eggs out of the fridge" Miley asked as she reached up and got a large Pyrex mixing bowl, than headed over to the cabinet, getting out the flour, sugar, brown sugar, vanilla extract, baking soda, chocolate chips, and nutmeg. Lilly watched for a few seconds as Miley began mixing the ingredients in the bowl, before she got out a couple of baking sheets, spraying them lightly with Crisco. The next few minutes went by quickly as they placed the cookie dough on the sheets, each eating some while they thought the other wasn't looking. After putting them in the oven, they went back in the living room and noticed the mess from Lilly tossing popcorn everywhere.

"Sorry about that" Lilly said, her face a little red from embarrassment as she realized how much she had overreacted.

"Don't worry about it, I'll clean it up, you just get us back to where we were in the movie" Tossing Lilly the remote to the DVD player as she went over to the closet, getting out the vacuum cleaner.

"You don't have to do that, it's my mess, I'll clean it up" Lilly started walking over to her to take the vacuum.

"Lilly say what?!" Miley said, turning to face her. "Stop right where you are, turn around, and find where we were in the movie Lilly, or you won't be having any cookies, in fact, I'll burn them all" Miley finished sternly but with a slight smirk on her face.

"But…..but…." Lilly looked at her, hoping to see her break "Fine. You really are too sweet to me though" Sticking out her tongue before turning to find what scene they were at before she ran out. As she was searching through on rewind, the vacuum clicked on, and after a few seconds it was back off, Miley dragging it back over to the closet.

"Hey slowpoke, haven't you found it yet?" Miley said playfully, walking up behind Lilly and wrapping her arms around her waist. Lilly leaned her head back resting it on Miley's shoulder.

"I see why you told me to do this, you knew it would take longer" Lilly giggled.

"Maybe, but it wouldn't be taking you so long if you'd just pay attention" Miley countered as she pushed Lilly's head up off her shoulder, showing her that she had passed the spot.

"It's not my fault, I got distracted by this really cute girl" Lilly sighed as she pressed the fast-forward button.

"Aww, good to know there's an easy way to distract you, never know when that might come in handy" Miley said playfully, contemplating pulling Lilly in close again to distract her again, but deciding not to. Lilly finally paused the movie.

"Alright, movies ready, how much longer on the cookies?" Lilly spoke as she unknowingly licked her lips in anticipation. Miley walked over to the timer in the kitchen and looked at it.

"Still three more minutes Lilly" Lilly frowned at hearing this, but started to get out a plate, a couple of glasses, and the milk, making sure they wouldn't have to wait long. Lilly grabbed the carton of milk and poured the milk into the glasses, looking up hopefully at Miley after she returned the milk to the fridge. "One minute, ya know patience is a virtue".

"Uh huh, and gluttony is one of the seven deadly sins, I don't care. Your cookies are like crack." Lilly said with a smile.

"Aww" Miley stepped over to Lilly and gave her a peck on the lips as the timer went off, getting her pushed away after just moments.

Lilly was making for the oven fast but caught a glimpse of the half disappointed look on Miley's face and stopped. She sighed and walked back over to Miley, taking her hands into hers, and tilting her head up to kiss Miley, letting her lips linger for a few seconds.

"Better babe?" Lilly said, looking right into Miley's eyes.

"Much better, now lets get some cookies" giving Lilly an Eskimo kiss before walking over to the oven. Miley opened the oven, putting on two oven mits and pulling out both baking sheets, setting them on the stove. Lilly quickly reached for one of the cookies then let out a cry.

"OWWWW, hot hot hot, damnit" Lilly cried as she moved her hand back and forth, blowing on it. Miley meanwhile was trying to stop laughing, taking Lilly's hand and leading her over to the sink.

"Hahaha, put your hand under the facet" Miley ordered, trying to catch her breath as she turned on the cold water. "What possessed you to try and grab a cookie? You watched me take them out of the oven." Lilly blushed at this.

"I guess I wasn't really paying attention to the oven." Lilly giggled and so did Miley.

"Another distraction before you saw the cookies?" Lilly nodded her head.

"I couldn't help it, Eskimo kisses are like one of my most favorite things ever" Lilly said, smiling back over her shoulder at Miley. Miley reached over and turned off the facet.

"I guess I'll have to give you more of them" winking at Lilly "but first, this is a spatula" Miley held up the utensil. "It is commonly used to take things off pans when the pan is hot" Lilly just stuck her tongue out at Miley, not laughing. Miley slid the spatula under one of the cookies, breaking it loose and holding it up for Lilly. Lilly gratefully took the cookie, taking a bite out of it as she tilted her head back, closing her eyes and letting out a moan of pure ecstasy.

"Mmmmm, they are almost as amazing as you" Lilly grinned, taking another bite. "Lets get the rest of these on the plate so we can finish the movie." Miley quickly obliged, tilting each sheet and scraping the cookies onto the plate, than took it into the living room where Lilly was waiting for her on the couch with the milk. Miley set the plate down on the coffee table, and slid in close to Lilly, taking the glass of milk she was holding for her and taking a sip. Lilly leaned over and put the plate of cookies on her lap, just as Miley put her arm around Lilly's shoulders, pulling her in close. Lilly picked up the remote and pressed the play button.

"So how many times have you seen this movie Lilly?" Miley asked with a quizzical look on her face. Lilly sat there for a few seconds trying to figure it out.

"More times than I can count" Lilly grinned "It really is a great movie."

"Uh huh, I sure hope so" Miley picked up a cookie, lightly dipping it in her milk, but instead of eating it herself, she held it just out of sight from Lilly. "Hey, Lilly" Lilly turned to face her.

"Huadfasdf" Miley shoved the cookie into Lilly's mouth before she could finish speaking. Lilly quickly chewed and swallowed, as Miley laughed at her.

"If that cookie weren't so good I'd be really mad at you." Lilly's glare quickly faded into a smile she couldn't hide.

"Ahh, come on, you know you wouldn't be" as Miley picked up another cookie, this time teasing Lilly's lips with it before Lilly opened her mouth and took a bite, looking content, she settled back into Miley's grasp to watch the movie. They watched most of the rest of the movie without incident, a few laughs and giggles spread in, with a lot of cooking eating, clearing nearly half the plate before setting it and their glasses back on the coffee table. They watched as Harry and Sally found each other at the New Years eve party in the movie, than all of the sudden Lilly got up, pulling the visual AV cable from the TV, killing the picture and leaving only the audio. She winked at Miley as she sat back down next to her, taking her hand and looking her directly in the eye, just in time to give Harry's speech.

"I love that you get cold when it's 71 degrees out. I love that it takes you an hour and a half to order a sandwich. I love that you get a little crinkle above your nose when you're looking at me like I'm nuts. I love that after I spend the day with you, I can still smell your perfume on my clothes. And I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night. And it's not because I'm lonely, and it's not because it's New Year's Eve. I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible." Lilly finished out of breath, as tears came to Miley's eyes. "

"Lilly, that was….well you've seen that movie too many times." Miley leaned in, wrapping her arms around Lilly as tears rolled down her face and she put her head on Lilly's shoulder. With a grin on her face Lilly sighed.

"If it weren't for that New Year's Eve part, everything would of fit perfectly with tonight, oh and the part about me being here to because I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Lilly said, deciding she'd have a little fun with Miley, but didn't expect her to take it so harshly.

"Oh" Was all Miley said, hurt clear on her face. Lilly decided she'd end her little game immediately.

"Well of course I didn't come here to tell you I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I only came over here for a sleepover as a friend, but under the circumstances, I think I'll tell you that I do want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Awwww, Lilly, you have to stop being so sweet. I don't deserve this from you." Miley said, blushing as she looked into Lilly beautiful blue eyes. Lilly just smiled back.

"You deserve everything Miles" Lilly pushed Miley onto her side, and they laid there holding each other on the couch. "I love you Miley". Miley sighed, playing with Lilly's blonde locks of hair.

"I love you too Lilly" With that they laid there, their eyes closed as they listened to the end of the movie and fell asleep in each others arms.

--

Robbie Ray woke up, feeling a bit restless after a dream about his departed wife. He looked at his alarm clock besides his bed. _3 AM, sounds like time for a late night snack._ Robbie grinned and got up, walking out into the hall and noticed that Miley's door was still open, he walked over, making sure the girls weren't in there. _Those girls must still be up downstairs. Miley must not want to have friends over, I told her not to stay up to late. _Robbie let out a sigh, trying to plan what he was gonna tell Miley without losing his temper. As he walked down the stairs, all he could hear was music from the stereo. He stepped into the living room and noticed the TV was off, but still couldn't see the girls. _They better not of snuck out, I'll have her hide._ Robbie thought as he walked further into the living room.

_Is that a guy wrapped up with Miley!? What in the devil is goi…..OH._It hit Robbie Ray like a ton of bricks. That wasn't a guy lying on the couch with his daughter, it was Lilly….and that wasn't just some friendly little cuddling going on there. He grinned to himself as he thought about how cute and perfect the two looked for each other. He walked over to entertainment center, turning off the dvd player. Apart from Miley and Lilly's breathing, silence invaded the room. Robbie Ray smiled to himself again, than went over to the chair, taking the blanket off the back and spreading it over the two. Than he noticed Miley's special chocolate chip cookies on the table. _Well alright, don't have to search through the fridge now. _Robbie Ray took a few of the cookies, taking a bite out of one as he resolved to talk to the girls in the morning about what had happened.


	3. Pancakes

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I don't consider myself a review whore, so you don't really have to worry about me not updating because you all seem disinterested. I'll try to address questions and concerns up here each chapter.**

**Serenababe, don't know if you missed the Liley in the summary...or the hundreds of other Liley stories, but them being out of character a bit is on purpose. "It's a Disney show". I'll just refer you to the musings of Jean Baudrillard for my defense of a lesbian relationship in such a sacred corporations storyline.**

Lilly Truscott lay contently on the couch with someone wrapped up in her arms. _Not this dream again, it's never gonna happen…wait, I'm not dreaming. _Lilly's eyes shot open but she couldn't see much, given the mess of Miley's hair practically covering her face. Inhaling the scent of cocoa butter and closing her eyes once again, Lilly let out a sigh, wondering how she could be so lucky. She opened her eyes again, and slowly tried to untangle herself from Miley, getting up off the couch. _Oh god, I hope Mr. Stewart didn't see us like that. _Much to Lilly's chagrin**((Yes I used the word chagrin, no I'm not super old))** however, Robbie Ray was standing in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"How'd ya sleep there Lilly?" Robbie Ray asked in as stern a voice as he could muster. Lilly looked at him in complete shock.

"I…Mr…" Lilly's face turned red as she stammered, trying to come up with an excuse, "It's not what it looks like Mr. Stewart, my boyfriend broke up with me last night and Miley was just comforting me and I guess I fell asleep crying on her shoulder and she was nice enough not to wake me up." Robbie Ray just laughed.

"Uh huh, sure, and in 10 years we'll have a colony on the moon. Enough with the hogwash, how about the truth this time" Robbie Ray's voice sounded much more accepting and inviting this time as he spoke.

"Me and Miley, we sort of got to talking last night and…well we're kinda into each other" Lilly said the second part in as quiet a voice as she could, hoping he would hear something that didn't sound like what she just said, and maybe just somehow he'd make sense of it. No such luck though, Robbie Ray understood every word.

"Alright than, how bout you come have a seat and have some breakfast and we'll talk more about this when Miley gets up." As Lilly walked over to the table, Miley's voice emanated from the living room.

"Talk more about what when I get up?" Miley said as she yawned, stretching out and finally standing as she looked over to her father and Lilly. Her eyes stopped and focused on Lilly and a smile spread on her face, but it quickly turned to a frown. _That was one hell of a dream last night, too bad Lilly would never be like that._ Just as Lilly was about to explain that Robbie Ray knew about the night before, Jackson came from the stairs, an angry look on his face as he held Miley's phone.

"You know what would be great Miles? If you didn't leave your phone upstairs, turned all the way up! Jake's on the phone" Jackson shoved the phone to her than looked over into the kitchen. "Ooo breakfast".

"Uhmm, hello Jake………I don't know if that's a good idea" Miley's heart raced as she looked up at Lilly again. _I can't fall for my best friend, it was just a dream, and I need to get this out of my head fast._ "Alright I guess we can……yeah, tonight is fine. Bye" Miley hung up her phone and walked over to the table, sitting down next to Lilly.

"What did he want?" Lilly asked, although she wasn't sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"Well, he asked me if I wanted to go to his movie premiere with him tonight. Before you start in on me, I know you don't like him and think he's a jerk, but I think he's grown up a lot since the last time we tried this."

"But…what about…I I I need to go home, my mom wanted me home early" Tears were filling Lilly's eyes for the second time in 24 hours before she even had a chance to turn away from the table. She ran and picked up her stuff, flying out the door as she began running home again. _How could she do that me?! Did she change her mind last night? Was she afraid of saying something about it to her dad? _So many other questions raced through her mind as she got home and went straight to her room, collapsing on her bed into her pillow and beginning to sob.

Miley wasn't sure what just happened with Lilly. _Does she still have feelings for Jake or something? I thought that was so over like 2 years ago. I'll call her to see what's up after breakfast._

"So daddy, what did you want to talk to me and Lilly about?" Robbie Ray was twice as confused as Miley. He knew what he saw this morning, and he definitely knew Lilly admitted it all to him, so why was his daughter going on a date with Jake?

"Miley, I don't know if you accepted that date with Jake to cover your tracks or something, but you don't have to lie to me, and I think you hurt Lilly's feelings."

"What do you mean cover my tracks?" _He can't tune into my dreams can he?_

"I saw you and her cuddled up together earlier. Lilly even admitted to me that there was something going on between you, that's what we were gonna talk about."

The look of pure horror and disappointment that was plastered on Miley's face could have rivaled the look of anyone who had seen uncle Earl with his shirt off.

"Sweet nibblets…you mean it wasn't a dream? Lilly really is into me?"

"A dream? Doesn't appear so, I think you need to go talk to her pretty quick. She looked pretty hurt about that Jake thing Miles."

Miley just nodded her head, picking her cell phone up and running up to her room, pressing the call button on Lilly's number before she was half way up the stairs.

"What do you want?" Lilly's voice on the other end was shaky and cold.

"Don't hate me please Lilly, I made a huge mistake, just let me explain."

"Why should I? You said you loved me, but not even 12 hours later you're making a date with your ex-boyfriend."

"Cause…I thought it was a dream. When I first woke up, I was kind of hopeful that it wasn't, but you weren't there next to me, so I figured it was too good to be true. Jake called, and I figured you'd never think of me like that, and I needed to end those thoughts in my head right away, so I said yes. I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry Lilly."

Lilly sniffled through the phone as she stopped crying, the empty feeling in the pit of her stomach leaving.

"Really? You mean you didn't change your mind or anything?"

"Of course I didn't change my mind Lilly. I wouldn't do that to you. In fact, the first person I'm talking to after I'm done talking to you is Jake to tell him I can't go with him tonight."

"If you really want to go to that movie premiere tonight, you can." Lilly said, although her voice wasn't very convincing.

"Are you kidding me, you know I hate Jake's acting, I'd much rather be spending time with you. You should come back over."

"Alright, I guess I will, I think I left my laptop there anyways." Lilly grinned while she replied.

"What?! you don't want to come over to see me?" Miley sounded both scared and angry as she spoke. Lilly just giggled back, knowing she was going to get that response.

"I'm just messing with ya Miles, I'll be over in a few." Miley hung up now and quickly dialed Jake's number.

"Hey Jake, it's Miley again. Listen, I can't go to that movie premiere tonight." Miley said as delicately as possible.

"Why not? Come on, we talked about this earlier, I think we've both matured enough to give us another shot." Jake sounded desperate as he spoke, a few minutes ago he had been on top of the world, now somebody had put a hole in his balloon.

"I know Jake, we have both matured. The thing is though, I'm kind of with someone else right now."

"And you weren't with someone else 20 minutes ago?"

"No…wait yes, I was. I just…well it's a long story that I don't feel like telling you right now Jake. The bottom line is, as much as I'd" Miley shuddered before she continued speaking "like to go to your movie premiere with you, I can't. It wouldn't be fair to you or my girlfriend."

"Don't you mean my girlfriend?" Jake asked absent mindedly.

"No I meant my girl…wait a second, you just gave me the whole 'we matured' crap and you asked me out on a date while you had a girlfriend?"

"Whoa, you're dating a girl? Sweet, does this mean you're into three-"

"Arghhh" Miley hung up the phone, not even letting him finish his sentence. Taking a deep breath she went back inside and sat at the table, angrily attack her now lukewarm breakfast. As she looked like she were going to break the plate with her fork, Robby Ray finally spoke up.

"Things not go too well with Lilly?"

"No, things went great with Lilly. It's Jake who decided to be a jerk."

"He isn't threatening to tell your secret again, is he? Cause I know quite a few people who'd pay to know his real name too." Jackson chimed in, dollar signs appearing in his eyes.

"No, it wasn't about that. He was just being crude." As Miley finished speaking, Lilly walked back in, her eyes a bit puffy from crying before, but she still had a smile on her face.

"Who was being crude?" Lilly asked curiously as she also resumed eating

"Jake, I was telling him why I couldn't go with him tonight and he got all excited and asked if I was," Miley paused and looked at her dad, before leaning over and whispering into Lilly's ear. "He wanted to know I was into threesomes." This however, did not make Lilly angry, rather, it caused Lilly to shoot milk half way across the table through her nose. Everyone laughed as Lilly profusely apologized and attempted to clean up her mess while glaring at Miley.

"Anyways girls, are you two ready to talk?" Miley and Lilly looked at each other quickly before Miley turned back to Robbie Ray and nodded her head.


End file.
